


Really, Mum?

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What does a four year old ask the big man in red for Christmas?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think that this is the sweetest story that I have written for this collection. We get to see Zoey again after her appearance in Trick or Treat! :)
> 
> Title: Really, Mum?  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Draco and Hermione, Ron and Pansy, Harry and Ginny  
> Summary: What does a four year old ask the big man in red for Christmas?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Christmas time at the mall in the Muggle world was always a crazy time. Children excited to meet Santa and tell him all their wishes. In the Wizarding world, the time of year was no different. The gifts requested were really the only things different. Wizarding children tended to ask for brooms and chocolate frogs while Muggle children asked for bikes and dollies. Families lined up for hours waiting their turn for the children to take a picture with Santa Claus and tell him all their Christmas wishes.

Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy all thought that it would be a wonderful idea to bring all the children to the mall and get a big group photo with Santa for their Christmas cards. Their husbands reluctantly agreed. The guys all hated coming to the mall, especially this time of year, but they would do anything to see a smile on each of the girls faces.

Albus and Scorpius were less than excited to be getting up early when they were on break from school. They were even less excited to be dragged to the mall to see a fat man in a red suit that apparently flew all around the world with a flock of reindeer in one night to deliver gifts. To say that they were skeptic of the man in red, was more than just an understatement.

"So tell me again why we are doing this?" Cosimo asked his dad as they walked towards the center of the mall.

"To make your mother happy," Ron replied. Cosimo nodded as he ran up ahead to catch up with Lily and James who were excitedly leading the charge towards Santa Claus.

"I can't believe you all woke me up from a nice lie in to deal with this madness," Scorpius grumbled as he walked beside Albus and his dad.

"We are doing this for your mom and little sister. So stop complaining," Draco stated as they walked.

They managed to get in line with only a few families in front of them. Zoey and Lily played patty cake and babbled on about what they were going to ask Santa for as they waited. Ginny and Hermione watched their daughters play and they smiled. It was the cutest little friendship. Lily was so good with Zoey for the number of years between their ages. The boys just sulked as they stood by their dads.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this," Pansy said as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Why is that?" he asked after placing a quick kiss atop her head.

"The kids are growing up so quickly. Soon Zoey will stop believing and we'll have to come up with another excuse to get their picture taken when all of them are home. Not to mention that Albus, Scorpius, and Cosimo could all decide not to come home for Christmas next year."

Ron smiled as pointed to Hermione and Ginny as he spoke, "I'm sure you three will think of something."

"Mum," Scorpius said as he walked up beside Hermione.

"What's up?" she asked as she turned to him with a smile.

"Why are we doing this? We all know that it's you and.." he was cut off.

"Shhh. Zoey is still young enough to believe and so help me, if you ruin this for her," she hissed.

"Really, mum?" Scorpius asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Now stop whining. We're next," she whispered.

They got the kids arranged around Santa so that the picture would turn out just right. Zoey and Lily were sitting on his lap with smiles beaming bright. Albus and Scorpius stood to either side of the chair and James and Cosimo knelt in front of the other two. The picture was snapped with fake smiles upon the older boys faces. Then each child took their turn sharing their wishes.

"I want a new broom," Albus said, "A Nimbus 4000 to be exact."

Ginny rolled her eyes when she heard her son, "Of course he'd want the most expensive model available."

Hermione just laughed and replied, "Like mother, like son."

"I want a new potions set," Scorpius told the man in red.

James and Cosimo each asked for a pet. James wanted an owl just like the picture that his dad had hung up in his study of Hedwig and Cosimo wanted a frog.

Ron couldn't help but laugh at his son's request as he leaned over towards Harry and said, "I hope it isn't anything like Neville's frog."

Harry snickered in response and shrugged, "Guess you'll find out."

Last, but not least each of the girls took their turn telling Santa what they wanted.

"I want a wand. I'm headed to Hogwarts next year and I will need one. I'd like it to have Unicorn hair as it's core," Lily said proudly with a smile beaming brightly from her face.

Ginny laughed and leaned over to Harry, "Looks like we have to take her Ollivander's."

Harry nodded, "I doubt she'd ever let us forget she starts school next year."

Now it was Zoey's turn. Hermione and Draco had no idea what would come out of her mouth, but they were sure it would be clever. She was the daughter of a cunning Slytherin and the most brilliant witch of her time.

"Hi Santa," she said softly.

"Hello little girl. What's your name?" he asked as he tickled her softly.

"I'm Zoey!" she giggled.

"Well Zoey, have you been a good girl this year?"

She nodded her head furiously up and down.

Santa laughed, "That's good! Good little girls always get what they ask for , so what would you like for Christmas this year?"

"I want my fwiends to get all the things they asked you for," she said happily as she looked from Santa to each of her friends.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears as she listened to her daughter talk to the man in red. A normal four year old would be asking for toys and sweets, but not her four year old. She wanted everyone else to be happy. Tears started to well up in her eyes as Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I think I can handle that, Zoey," Santa replied with a smile.

Zoey kissed him on the cheek before she climbed down, "Tank you, Santa."


End file.
